


Не тяни кота за хвост или магические последствия.

by KateMintTea



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Klarion (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, Magic, de-aged Jason Todd
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMintTea/pseuds/KateMintTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорили Дэмиану не хами магам, а теперь Тодду 5 лет и что теперь делать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Не хамите магам дети.

Когда то давно, когда Дэмиан был еще в Лиге, Талия его предупреждала, что с магами надо быть осторожным, народ они творческий и часто обидчивый. Талия Аль Гул была прекрасным стратегом и ее сын не сомневался в правдивости ее слов, но, блин, этот мелкий пиздюк (пора кончать общаться с Тоддом) жутко его бесил! Не старше его, а сколько гонору!!!  
И вот теперь, похоже, его предсмертной мыслью будет “Мама была права.”. Как глупо. Но тут из-за угла появился Джейсон Тодд, держащий на руках очередного кота. Джейсон и его любовь к представителям кошачьих... Это была отдельная тема, Дэмиану иногда казалось, что Тодд должен был быть сайдкиком женщины кошки. Даже Альфред к нему льнул, стоило тому появиться в поместье Уэйнов, пушистый предатель.  
-Эй, Клэрион, сколько раз тебе говорить не отпускай своего фамильяра гулять на Готэму, это тебе не…- тут Красный колпак заметил Робина, стоящего напротив мага, у которого с пальцев слетало заклинание, направленное в сторону злобного “птенчика”.  
Следующие действие произошли за считанные секунды: Тодд успел опустить кошака на пол, прыгнуть в сторону Робина, толкнуть его и получить направленное в Уэйна заклинание.  
Мальчик-маг и мальчик-птенчик с ужасом уставились на Джейсона, которого охватило зеленое магическое пламя.  
-Кажется, Тиклз успел изменить заклинание.- с удивлением заметил Клэрион.  
-И по твоему это должно меня обрадовать?!  
-По моему ты должен сначала думать, а потом говорить! И тогда бы этого вообще не произошло! Но нет, кому-то надо показать, что он выше всех остальных. И из-за этого теперь самый адекватный человек из вашей семейки пострадал!!!  
-Знаешь, что…- но договорить, Дэмиан не успел, так как пламя погасло и перед ними предстал Джейсон Тодд...5-ти лет... Тонущий в куртке и футболке Красного колпака.  
Мальчик посмотрел на них, его губы начали мелко дрожать, глаза наполнились слезами. Тут к нему подскочил фамильяр мага и начал усиленно тереться об него, громко урча. Ребенок переключил внимание на животное, радостно пролепетав: -”Киса!”  
-Интересный результат.- пробормотал Клэрион.  
-Робин...как слышно, Робин!!!-раздался голос Бэтмена в коммуникаторе. -Робин, немедленно отзовись!  
Интересно, как отец отреагирует на фразу “Я нахамил магу, он хотел меня убить, но тут пришел Тодд...и теперь ему пять лет, и я абсолютно не знаю, что мне делать!!!”  
Интересно, а еще не поздно вернуться в Лигу?


	2. Все мы не такие страшные

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джейсон потихоньку заново знакомиться с семьей.

Дик Грейсон мчался по ночному Готэму на своем мотоцикле. Около полутора часов назад он получил странное сообщение от Тима, в котором он попросил приехать как можно быстрее в поместье и не волноваться. Зная их семейку, именно последняя приписка его больше всего и напрягла. Нет, Дик любит свою семью, но нормальными их никак не назовешь. Чего только стоит их ночное “хобби”. А если разбирать каждого по одиночке...бррр, лучше не надо.   
Дверь ему открыл Альфред:  
-Мастер Дик, остальные ждут вас “внизу”.  
-Спасибо, Альфред!   
Когда молодой человек спустился в Бэтпещеру его встретила сначала какофония звуков, а потом и странная картина. У Бэткомпьютера сидел Брюс горестно обхвативший голову руками, рядом стоял растерянный Дэмиан (кто бы мог поверить), виновато смотря то на отца, то в один из углов пещеры, в котором сидел на корточках Тим и с кем-то разговаривал. К сожалению, за его спиной не было видно с кем.  
-Но он большой и страшный! - разнеся по пещере детский голос. Взгляд Дэмиана стал еще более растерянным.   
-Он совсем не страшный, смотри Джей, он снял маску и плащ, ну же посмотри.- Тим встал, взял за руку своего собеседника, для чего ему пришлось нагнуться, и потянул его в сторону Бэтмена.   
Дик присмотрелся. Красный Робин держал за руку мальчика лет 4-5, который прижимал к себе одной рукой Альфреда, а второй держался за Тима. Ребенок поднял свой взгляд от пола и посмотрел прямо на Грейсона. Это лицо он узнал бы где угодно. На него смотрел большими испуганными глазами Джейсон Тодд пяти лет от роду.   
Тим посмотрел на мальчика, потом на Дика, кивнул второму, а потом потянул руку мальчика в сторону Брюса: “Ну же Джей!”  
Оба мальчика подошли с Брюсу, который убрал руки от лица и посмотрел на младшего. Ребенок внимательно посмотрел на него, на его детском личике появилось задумчивое выражение лица.   
-Ты совсем не страшный.- осуждающе произнес ребенок.   
Брюс с грустью посмотрел на мальчика: “И это плохо?”  
-Неееет.- потянул тот.- Но папа говорил, что если я не буду его слушаться, то ты придешь, утащишь меня в темноту и там съешь. А я его не слушался, не давал обижать маму, вот и …-он всхлипнул и резко замолчал.  
\- Джейсон,- Тим нагнулся к мальчику.- Брюс тебя не обидит, а твой отец был не прав. Твоя мама заболела и попросила нас за тобой присмотреть. Хорошо?   
Мальчик внимательно посмотрел на Дрейка и медленно кивнул.   
-Дэмиан покажет тебе твою комнату.  
-А мне можно будет взять с собой Альфи?   
-Конечно.- молодой человек посмотрел на младшего Уэйна. Тот встрепенулся и подошел к мальчику, взял того за руку и повел вверх по лестнице.   
-Пойдем Тодд, я уверен, что Альфред уже подготовил тебе комнату.  
-Альфред? - тот удивленно наклонил голову. -Но он же все время был тут.   
\- Нет, это другой Альфред.  
-Большой Альфред? - мальчик посмотрел на него большими глазами.   
\- Да, я тебя с ним познакомлю. - и они скрылись в дверном проеме.  
Дик оглядел оставшихся в пещере людей: “Может кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что тут происходит?”


End file.
